puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle O'Reilly
|born= Delta, British Columbia, Canada |resides= St. Louis, Missouri, United States |height= |weight= |status= Active in Ring Of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling |trained= Aaron Idol Scotty Mac Davey Richards Tony Kozina |debut= 2005 |billed= Cape Breton, Nova Scotia Vancouver, British Columbia |other= }} Kyle Greenwood (born March 1, 1987) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Kyle O'Reilly. He is best known by his time Ring of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling. O'Reilly is a former three-time ROH World Tag Team Champion alongside Bobby Fish as reDRagon. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014–2017) Through ROH's relationship with NJPW, reDRagon made an appearance for the Japanese promotion on August 10, unsuccessfully challenging Time Splitters (Alex Shelley and KUSHIDA) for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. reDRagon returned to NJPW on October 25 to take part in the 2014 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. On November 3, reDRagon defeated The Young Bucks in the finals to win the tournament. Five days later at Power Struggle, reDRagon defeated Time Splitters in a rematch to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. They made their first successful title defense on January 4, 2015, at Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome, in a four-way match against Forever Hooligans, Time Splitters and The Young Bucks. On February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka, reDRagon lost the title to The Young Bucks in a three-way match, also involving Time Splitters. reDRagon returned to NJPW on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2015, where they unsuccessfully challenged for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a three-way match with Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero) and The Young Bucks. Later that month, O'Reilly entered the 2015 Best of the Super Juniors. Finishing with a record of six wins and one loss, he won his block and advanced to the finals of the tournament. On June 7, O'Reilly was defeated in the finals of the tournament by Kushida. Following the tournament, reDRagon received a rematch for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a three-way match, also involving Roppongi Vice, but were again defeated by The Young Bucks on July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall. On August 16, reDRagon defeated The Young Bucks to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the second time. They lost the title back to The Young Bucks in a four-way match that also included Roppongi Vice and Matt Sydal & Ricochet on January 4, 2016, at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome. On October 10 at King of Pro-Wrestling, O'Reilly received his first singles title shot in NJPW, when he unsuccessfully challenged Katsuyori Shibata for the NEVER Openweight Championship. Personal life Greenwood has type 1 diabetes. He cites Bret Hart, Toshiaki Kawada, Royce Gracie, and Muhammad Ali as his role models. Growing up, Greenwood participated in several sports, including amateur wrestling, ice hockey, football, lacrosse, kickboxing, Jiu-jitsu, and snowboarding, and briefly played rugby in Europe. He remains part of a rugby club. While training to become a professional wrestler, he worked as a cook at a local restaurant. Greenwood once lived with Davey Richards and Tony Kozina. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ankle lock **''ARMageddon'' (Cross armbreaker) **Brainbuster **Guillotine choke **Triangle choke *'Signature moves' **''Ax and Smash'' (Scissors stomp to a kneeling or bent-over opponent's head followed by an elbow smash) **''Nigel'' (Pendulum lariat) – adopted from Nigel McGuinness **Front missile dropkick from the ring apron to the outside of the ring **Regal-Plex (Bridging leg hook belly-to-back suplex) James Caldwell (December 18, 2015). "12/18 ROH Final Battle PPV Results – CALDWELL’S Complete Live Report". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved June 27, 2016. James Caldwell (May 8, 2016). "5/8 ROH Global Wars PPV Results – CALDWELL’S Complete Live Report". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved June 27, 2016. **Triple rolling double underhook suplex *'Entrance themes' **"Dance Away" by Damn Valentines Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bobby Fish **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2014) – with Bobby Fish *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him 32 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Pro Wrestling Prestige' **PWP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Davey Richards *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Bobby Fish References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:Gaijin